The present invention relates to an approach that provides virtual location check-in entries at a social network provider using both fake check in entries and caching of check in entries while the user is out of town.
Many social media sites allow users to post their physical location that appears in various pages on the social media site, such as the user's page and the page corresponding to a business or organization at which the user checked in. Users choose to check into a business for a variety of reasons. These reasons include keeping the user's social media “friends” apprised of their whereabouts, increasing the chance of meeting friends at a particular business, and supporting various business by indicating that the user has visited the business. Modern computer networking, such as using the Internet, coupled with modern travel technologies allows users to check in at businesses in various geographic areas, such as different places in a country or throughout the world.